


Somebody Save Me

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drama, Eventual Sex, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sick Shiro (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith moves from Arizona to Florida for Shiro due to his treatment for Becker Muscular Dystrophy.The day after they move, Keith meets Lance, the charming & smooth-talking lifeguard that works only a few hundred feet away from his new home.Can Keith live happily ever after with someone like Lance? Or is the lifeguard hiding something about himself that could change the way Keith feels about him?





	Somebody Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I read a fanfiction years ago that I loved so much & recently thought about it again because it was an interesting plot. The idea of writing a Klance fic with something similar hit me to my core & it wouldn't stop until I typed it out.
> 
> It's been a good ten years since I've wrote something, so I'm a little shy right now. This is a test run to see if anyone likes this? If so, give me the courage to continue!

Nineteen-year-old Keith Kogane watched as the open sea past by blurredly through the windshield as his brother-in-law drove down the interstate heading to their new home. He would be the first one to admit that he was glad that the end of their trip was near; he bet by the time he stepped foot out of the SUV his ass would be flatter than a pancake. If he were younger, he would have probably relished in the fact that they would be travelling by car for almost a week with his adopted brother and his husband. It would have been a great adventure he would have love to take, but now that he was older, he could see that this was nothing but _hell_.

Now don’t get him wrong, did he regret having to pack up everything and move from his home to somewhere new and unknown? No. His brother, Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane, was all the family he had left and he would travel to the ends of the earth.

After his father died when he was eight, he was a bit of a rebellious kid and jumped from foster home to foster home because no one could handle the spitfire that was Keith. He knew he was a brat but the families that had taken him in had truly never understood what he had gone through and never tried to connect with him the way his father had. It was like they wanted the perfect child, the chance to take a broken shell and make something out of him. _Their success story, _he liked to dub it.

When he was placed into his tenth home when he was eleven, he had met Shiro and his kind and open family. Unlike the other families that he had been placed with, who wanted to mold him into that perfect child that they hoped he would become, all they wanted from Keith was a chance to prove to him that they would love him unconditionally and take what he gave them. Though Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane had helped him feel loved, something he hadn’t experienced with any of the other foster families he had been placed with, Shiro, their son who was seven years older than himself, was what helped mold Keith into the man he was today.

Shiro always listened to Keith, whether it was to act out because the boy was frustrated, he was upset about something and wanted to do nothing but throw a tantrum, or when he needed to cry somewhere he felt safe, which was anywhere near Shiro. Most of his frustrations stemmed on the fact that he missed his father and he had never had a mother figure in his life. Shiro was patient with him when he had struggled with things, such as first learning how to ride a bicycle and later learning how to ride a motorcycle.

The day he turned thirteen was the greatest day of his life: the Shirogane family had officially adopted Keith, though they respected his wishes and let him keep his father’s last name. That day had been full of surprises and a celebration party he would never forget.

When he was fourteen, Shiro and Keith lost their parents in a terrible plane crash while they were celebrating their twentieth wedding anniversary. Shiro had been heartbroken and if not for Keith would have lost his will to survive. The man had to survive, no matter their lost, because he had Keith to look out for. Though he was only twenty-one, he worked hard to maintain a life so they could both survive without the help of others.

When he was fifteen, Shiro dropped a bombshell on him: he had been diagnosed with Becker Muscular Dystrophy, or BMD, a genetic disorder that would gradually make the muscles in his body smaller and weaker over time, which in turn could affect Shiro negatively. Unbeknownst to Keith, Shiro had inherited it from his mother, though Keith had never known the woman had been sick (which he had later discovered she carried the gene responsible for the disease). Shiro had explained to Keith that with his BMD unlike most muscular dystrophies his would progress slower over time and could have milder complications. Keith had scoured the internet that day to learn everything he knew about the disease. He had cried when he had learned that so far it was incurable, but with the proper treatments, therapy, and medications Shiro could still maintain a normal life, albeit one that could cause the man he looked up to to need assistance when he was older.

At sixteen, Shiro had brought Adam into their life. Adam was a physical therapist at a clinic that Shiro went to for his treatments and the two had hit it off after a couple of sessions. At first Keith was distrusting of Adam. And who wouldn’t be? Since he was younger it was always he and Shiro. But now Shiro had added someone else to their duo, which didn’t settle well with Keith because he was afraid Shiro was trying to get rid of him. After acting out for a couple of months Adam had set Keith down and demanded that he get his shit together because he was tired of seeing Shiro struggle with his health on top of worrying about Keith. They had fought relentlessly that night, but in the end, they had come to an agreement: they would get along for the sake of Shiro.

At eighteen, Keith stood proud in his place as both Shiro and Adam’s best man at their court officiated wedding. When Shiro had proposed to Adam months prior, they had struggled with their wedding plans, to which annoyed Keith to no end. After hearing about flower arrangements for what had to be the twentieth time one week, he had yelled, “_Why the fuck can’t you just get married already? You’re already arguing like an old couple. Who cares about planning something when it’s just us! Don’t you want to get married before your both gray?_”

Now at nineteen, they had packed up their life in Arizona to move to Florida for Shiro’s treatments for his BMD. Though Arizona had been great with Shiro so far, both he and Adam had felt that it was time to move on to something better. Adam and Keith had done hours of research and concluded that the treatments provided by the Muscular Dystrophy Association located in St. Petersburg, Florida, in the end would meet their satisfaction.

And now they were here. After almost a week of traveling, they had finally made it to their new home. And it couldn’t have come any sooner either. All Keith wanted to do was pass out and sleep for days.

* * *

“Oh…my…God,” Keith wheezed as he looked out his new bedroom window the following morning. He knew where they were moving to would be a beach property because Adam had always loved the ocean and Shiro would do anything to make Adam happy, but what Keith _didn’t_ expect was for a lifeguard stand to be situated only a couple of hundred feet in front of it!

When he had noticed it the night before he had asked Shiro why there was a need for one since it was on private property. Shiro had explained to him Florida was the capital of tourism and the place he had chosen unfortunately was near vacation hotels that many of these said tourists liked to stay. The need for a lifeguard was for those that happened to wander down the beach, which was technically open to the public as long as they didn’t venture past the fence that separated the beach from their private property.

Of course, Keith hadn’t minded that…until he had awoken to the sight of the what had to be the most gorgeous male he had laid eyes on slathering what seemed to be sunscreen onto his skin while sitting on the lifeguard stand. Unlike Keith’s pale complexion, this man was much more tanned and had a nicely toned body (which Keith had as well, but something about the lifeguard’s was just much more…_yum_). The lifeguard had on a pair of light blue swim trunks with a white line going down both sides and hugging him in all the right places. His hair was sandy brown, cut short from what he could tell.

Now Keith has always known he was gay, which he had never had a problem expressing since an early age but looking at the male before him would have turned him gay if he was straight. Even though Keith could only see the male’s backside, he couldn’t help but lick his lips at what he could see. _Mmm, long legs for miles, meaning he’s probably got a few inches on me. His fucking ass is the perfect shape and would fit perfectly in my hands as he pounded into me. And those back muscles. I bet you he could life me so fucking easily while I screamed his name. God I –_

A throat cleared behind him, causing him to jerk in surprise. Only one person would enter his room without permission. “Um, Keith? What in the hell has got you looking like a gaping fish?” Adam said as he leaned down so that he and Keith were on the same level to see what he was looking at. Keith could see from the corner of his eye the smirk that appeared on Adam’s face as he took in the sight before them.

“Uhh…the ocean?” he answered uncertainly. _Or, you know, that damn hot as fire lifeguard outside my window. _“And why are you in here?”

Adam gave him a look as he shook his head. “Well, I came to tell your ungrateful ass that breakfast is ready. And really Keith? The _ocean_? You couldn’t have come up with a better lie than that?” he asked as he pat Keith on the back. “You know you don’t have to be ashamed to voice if you see something you like. Even I would admit from what I can see he’s hot…and I say that as a happily married man.”

Keith rolled his eyes but chuckled. Though he and Adam had started out rocky, Adam was just as much his brother as Shiro. There were some things he could tell Adam he just couldn’t tell his adoptive brother and vice versa. “Bite me,” he said after a moment of silence.

Adam snorted as he held up a hand in surrender. “Easy there, tiger. I’m pretty sure it’s the lifeguard out there that you want to bite you,” he commented before sprinting from the room, chuckling as he heard scream “ADAM!” behind him.

Shiro raised a brow at Adam as he walked back into the kitchen. “What was that all about?” he asked his husband as he fiddled with the watch on his right wrist.

Adam sat down across from Shiro at the table, a mischievous grin on his face. When Adam had that look, he always had some interesting gossip to follow. “Let’s just say I caught Keith staring at the lifeguard posted outside. He looked a little hot under the collar when I went in there to tell him breakfast was ready.”

“Oh really?” Shiro asked as he took a sip of his coffee, made just the way he liked it. “For once he has finally showed interest in something outside of us or his motorcycle?”

“Mhm,” Adam hummed as he grabbed a piece of toast and munched on it. “I think Keith is blossoming Takashi. Did you ever think you would see it?” he asked the man.

“No, not at least while still living with us I didn’t,” Shiro commented as he grabbed Adam’s free hand, placing a light kiss on the man’s knuckles before a thought occurred to him. “I have the perfect plan. Instead of unpacking right now, how about a little relaxation on the beach? Near a certain lifeguard post? I want to see if we can get him to squirm a little.”

“I love the way you think, Takashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get good feedback I will probably re-write this chapter into a better flow. This was a little rushed since I wanted to get it out there for others to review.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Make it known below & let me know! Also kudos are also appreciated.


End file.
